covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Tadeusz Pełczyński
Tadeusz Pełczyński (codenames: Grzegorz, Adam, Wolf, Robak; Warsaw, February 14, 1892 – January 3, 1985, London) was a Polish Army major general (generał brygady), intelligence officer and chief of the General Staff's Section II (the military intelligence section).Edmund Charaszkiewicz, "Referat o zagadnieniu prometejskim" ("Report on the Promethean Question"), in Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 68. During World War II, he became chief of staff of the Home Army (ZWZ, Armia Krajowa; July 1941 – October 1944) and deputy commander of Armia Krajowa (July 1943 - October 1944). Family Tadeusz Pełczyński was the son of Ksawery Pełczyński, a Sanniki sugar-mill technician, and Maria, née Liczbińska, a teacher, and was a great-grandson of Michał Pełczyński, a general in the Army of Congress Poland. Pełczyński began school in Łęczyca. In 1905 he participated in a school strike connected with Polish efforts to win independence from the Russian Empire. He continued his schooling in Warsaw at the Gen. Paweł Chrzanowski Gymnasium. In 1911 he began medical studies at Kraków University. As a medical student he was a member of the patriotic-gymnastic Sokół organization and of the "Zet" Polish Youth Association (Związek Młodzieży Polskiej "Zet").Charaszkiewicz, p. 68. He completed a military course conducted by Zygmunt Zieliński, a future Polish Army generał broni (lieutenant general). In 1923 Pełczyński would marry Wanda Filipowska, with whom he had a daughter, Maria, and a son, Krzysztof (Christopher, born 1924, who died during the Warsaw Uprising on August 17, 1944, of wounds sustained on August 1, the first day of the Uprising). Career The outbreak of World War I in August 1914 found Pełczyński on vacation near Włocławek. After the area had been occupied by the Germans, he was mobilized by them to work as a medic at a Russian-prisoner-of-war camp. After his release from German service, in June 1915 he joined the Polish Legions. He served as an officer in the 6th Legions Infantry Regiment (6 Pułk Piechoty Legionów) and commanded a platoon and a company. In July 1917, following the Oath Crisis, he was interned at a camp in Beniaminów. In March 1918, after release from internment, he took up work at a social-services agency (Rada Główna Opiekuńcza) while continuing his involvement with "Zet." In November 1918 Pełczyński was accepted into the Polish Army and placed in command of a company, then a battalion, of the 6th Legions Infantry Regiment. In March 1920 he was transferred to the Infantry Officer-Cadet School (Szkoła Podchorążych Piechoty) in Warsaw as a company commander, then a battalion commander. From September 1921 to September 1923 he attended the War College (Wyższa Szkoła Wojenna) in Warsaw. After graduating with a General Staff officer's diploma, he returned to the Infantry Officer-Cadet School as a battalion commander. In July 1924 he was posted to the Office of the Inner War Council (Ścisła Rada Wojenna). In May 1927 he began service in the General Staff's Section II (the intelligence section) as chief of the Information Department (Wydział Ewidencyjny). In January 1929 he was appointed chief of Section II. From March 1932 to September 1935 he commanded the 5th Legions Infantry Regiment (5 Pułk Piechoty Legionów) in Wilno (it was part of the elite 1st Legions Infantry Division), then returned to again head Section II. As chief of Section II, Pełczyński, like his predecessor Colonel Tadeusz Schaetzel and like deputy chief Lt. Col. Józef Englicht, was very supportive of Marshal Józef Piłsudski's Promethean project, aimed at liberating the non-Russian peoples of the Soviet Union.Andrzej Grzywacz et al., introduction to Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), p. 15. Pełczyński was the longest-serving prewar chief of Section II (1929–32, and 1935 – January 1939). In January 1939 he was relieved of this post and placed in command of the 19th Infantry Division (19 Dywizja Piechoty), stationed in Wilno. His tenure as chief of Section II had reportedly been ended by his wife Wanda's political activities against Marshal Edward Śmigły-Rydz and General Felicjan Sławoj-Składkowski. After the outbreak of World War II, from September 5, 1939, Pełczyński commanded a force in the rears of the invading German Wehrmacht. After the conclusion of the September Campaign, he went to Warsaw to take up underground work with the Service for Polish Victory (Służba Zwycięstwu Polski), then with the Union for Armed Resistance (Związek Walki Zbrojnej, or ZWZ) and the Home Army (Armia Krajowa, or AK). From July 1940 to April 1941 he commanded the Lublin ZWZ district. As the local Gestapo were closing in, he returned to Warsaw and accepted the post of chief of staff of ZWZ (July 1941). From July 1943, he was also Home Army deputy commander. In November 1943, he was promoted to major general (generał brygady). He commanded sabotage operations carried out by Kedyw units against the German war machine (including disruption of several rail lines). He took part in the decision to begin the Warsaw Uprising. Five weeks into the Warsaw Uprising, on September 4, 1944, Pełczyński was gravely wounded when the PKO savings-bank building on Świętokrzyska Street was bombed, and as a result he could no longer carry on the duties of Home Army chief of staff. After the suppression of the Uprising, Pełczyński was imprisoned by the Germans at the Langwasser camp, then at Colditz. Following his liberation by the Allies in 1945, he made his way to London, England. ''Enigma'' Pełczyński may have made his greatest contribution to Allied victory in World War II well before the opening of hostilities. According to Colonel Stefan Mayer, The Poles' gift, to their British and French allies, of Enigma decryption at Warsaw on July 26, 1939, just five weeks before the outbreak of World War II, came not a moment too soon. Former Bletchley Park mathematician-cryptologist Gordon Welchman has written: "Ultra British Enigma-decryption operation would never have gotten off the ground if we had not learned from the Poles, in the nick of time, the details both of the German military... Enigma machine, and of the operating procedures that were in use."Gordon Welchman, The Hut Six Story, p. 289. After the war, Britain's Prime Minister Winston Churchill was to tell King George VI: "It was thanks to Ultra that we won the war."Cited in a 2003 Imperial War Museum exhibit on "Secret War." Decorations *Gold Cross of the Order of Virtuti Militari *Silver Cross of the Order of Virtuti Militari *Cross of Independence *Officer's Cross of the Order of Polonia Restituta *Cross of Valor (thrice) *Gold Cross of Merit *Home Army Cross See also *''Biuro Szyfrów'' *Edmund Charaszkiewicz *Prometheism *List of Poles Notes References * Edmund Charaszkiewicz, Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), opracowanie, wstęp i przypisy (edited, with introduction and notes by) Andrzej Grzywacz, Marcin Kwiecień, Grzegorz Mazur, Kraków, Księgarnia Akademicka, 2000, ISBN 83-7188-449-4. * Edmund Charaszkiewicz, "Referat o zagadnieniu prometejskim" ("Report on the Promethean Question"), in Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz). * Andrzej Grzywacz et al., introduction to Zbiór dokumentów ppłk. Edmunda Charaszkiewicza (A Collection of Documents by Lt. Col. Edmund Charaszkiewicz), pp. 5–27. * Tadeusz Kryska-Karski and Stanisław Żurakowski, Generałowie Polski Niepodległej (The Generals of Independnent Poland), 2nd ed., Warsaw, Editions Spotkania, 1991, p. 144. * Wojciech Baliński, "Gen. bryg. Tadeusz Pełczyński (1892–1985). Przywracani pamięci" ("Major General Tadeusz Pełczyński (1892–1985)—Restored to Memory"), in Polska Zbrojna (Armed Poland). * Waldemar Strzałkowski, "Ci, co wierzyli w Polskę. Powrót prochów generała Pełczyńskiego" ("Those Who Believed in Poland: the Return of General Pełczyński's Ashes"), in Polska Zbrojna (Armed Poland), no. 215, 1995. * Zbigniew Mierzwiński, Generałowie II Rzeczypospolitej (The Generals of the Second Republic), Warsaw, Wydawnictwo Polonia, 1990, ISBN 83-7021-096-1 (83-7021-141-0), pp. 209–213. * Lista starszeństwa oficerów Legionów Polskich w dniu oddania Legionów Polskich Wojsku Polskiemu (12 kwietnia 1917) List of Officers of the Polish Legions on the Day of the Polish Legions' Transfer to the Polish Army (April 12, 1917), Warsaw, 1917, p. 18. *Władysław Kozaczuk, Enigma: How the German Machine Cipher Was Broken, and How It Was Read by the Allies in World War II, edited and translated by Christopher Kasparek, Frederick, MD, University Publications of America, 1984, ISBN 0-89093-547-5. * Gordon Welchman, The Hut Six Story: Breaking the Enigma Codes, New York, McGraw-Hill, 1982. External links *http://www.powstanie-warszawskie-1944.ac.pl/biog_pelczynski.htm Category:1892 births Category:1985 deaths Category:People from Warsaw Category:Polish generals Category:Association of the Polish Youth "Zet" members Category:Sokół members Category:Armia Krajowa members Category:Polish intelligence officers Category:Warsaw Uprising insurgents Category:Polish emigrants to the United Kingdom nl:Tadeusz Pełczyński pl:Tadeusz Pełczyński ru:Пелчиньский, Тадеуш